You
by bribri14
Summary: Jack/Allison. I feel that there should be more of those.


_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy!! Please review._

**You**

_-Bribri14_

Jack stood outside of Allison's house pacing. His nervousness was evident and he couldn't bring his self to knock on the door or ring the doorbell. He could feel his heart beating faster with every minute he waited. Yet and still he convinced his self that the time was not right. Then why was he standing on her front porch? He finally composed his self and worked up enough nerve to knock on the door, that way if she didn't hear it he would have an excuse to leave. He genuinely felt stupid for being there, it was 12 o'clock at night. She might think he was mentally insane, but he took his chances. He waited for a minute then turned around to walk away when Allison answered the door, clad in a pink robe that was wrapped loosely around her body and a pair of pink, fuzzy slippers and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Jack...What are you doing here?" Allison asked confusion on her tired face.

"Allison..." Jack said pondering the thought of just leaving. He shook his head no. "I... I..."

Allison tightened her robe as she felt a cold breeze, "Come in." She wanted to set things straight.

Jack walked in, hands in his pockets and scratching his head. "I'm sorry for waking you..."

"I wasn't sleeping," Allison replied wiping her eyes.

"Oh... Well it's just that we both left on bad terms and I didn't... the night didn't go as I had planned," Jack rambled.

"Why are you here?"

"Listen, Alley, I just wanted to apologize for tonight and I..."

"I told you that we needed some time apart."

"I know what you said and it was my fault you even thought about saying that, Allison. I should have..." Jack stopped and looked at her. "You've been crying."

"Jack... our intentions were good and all, but..."

"I've never really been able to open up to a woman. And, frankly, no woman has really taken the time to try and get me to open up. But you tried... You tried for 6 months, Alley, that's longer than I expected. And that means something... Listen I do love you... With all my heart, I love you..." Jack went silent. He sorted his feelings out and started again. "Tonight was supposed to be the night that I finally told you how I felt, other than I love you, because you know that... You do know that don't you?"

She slowly nodded, "I know."

Jack nodded in return then dug in his breast pocket and took out a CD. He walked over to her stereo and placed it in then turned it to the number he was looking for.

_I finally found the nerve to say  
__I'm gonna make a change in my life, starting here today  
__I surrender all my love, I never thought I could  
__I'm giving all my love away and there's only one reason that I would  
__And baby it's you..._

_The way you walk, the way you talk  
__The way you say my name and smile (you)  
__The way you move me, the way you soothe me  
__The way you speak softly through the night (you)  
__Every morning you rise and open your eyes  
__I just wanna be there with you baby  
__I just wanna be yours from this day fourth_

Allison was speechless. She really had no idea what to say. She wanted to ask him, she wanted to smile, she wanted to do anything but what she was doing now. And she would've found the words if Jack hadn't walked towards her and got on bended knee. She watched as he dug into his pant pocket and took out the small, black velvet box that she knew contained an engagement ring.

"Allison, I know what you said earlier today and you were right. I can honestly say that I don't wanna lose you or what we have together and I'm willing to fight for it... So Allison Blake, will you marry me?"

Allison's eyes flooded with tears and for a second, Jack was afraid that she would say no. A smile appeared on her face, though, and tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. Then, she nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Allison said softly, Jack standing up and taking the ring out of its box. He placed the ring on her finger and she silently admired it. She looked up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips.

**Allison**

Allison stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was completely satisfied and the smile that appeared on her face was the evidence. She brought her hand up to her chest and held the logic diamond. She looked down at it and smiled. She knew what it was time... time to let it go. The truth is, she should have let it go months ago. She was never really ready of course, but now she was.

"I will always love you Nathan... But it's time to let you go," whispered taking the necklace off her neck.

Allison looked down at the necklace in her hand once again and a single tear trickled down her cheek. She nodded her head and turned around grabbing the black case behind her. She placed the diamond in the box and closed it with no regrets about it. It was finally time to look towards the future and let go of her past. She grabbed her bouquet and exited the room, not once looking back at the box.

**Jack**

Jack paced. It was all he could do to stop him from running down the aisle at that very moment. His mind was literally racing and the anticipation killed him.

"Dad," Zoe said poking her head into the room.

"Zoe!"

"Dad are you okay?"

"Just a little nervous."

"A little dad?"

"Does it show?" He asked stopping to look at his daughter.

"Is the sky blue?" She asked walking towards her jittery father. "Come on dad, loosen up. Relax already."

"That's easier said than done, Zo." Jack replied sitting down on the table.

"What are you nervous about? You've been waiting to marry this woman for the longest."

"That's why, Zoe. The long wait is damn near over and I'm nervous. I'm scared, I'm unsure, I'm just..."

"Unsure?... Unsure of what dad? Of marrying Allison AKA the woman of your dreams?... Because if that's it then you're a mad man."

"... I never got to ask you... How do you feel about all of this? I guess I was so hasty in proposing that I forgot to ask how **you **felt about us getting married."

"Dad... I'm here aren't I?... I mean, all I want is for **you **to be happy and I see that you're happy with Allison, so I'm happy for you. Plus... I love Allison."

Jack smiled, "Thanks Zo."

"No problem dad. Now let's get you married."

**EEEE**

Allison took a deep, encouraging breath. She silently prayed that things would go as planned and not end in a catastrophe. She prayed that this marriage would work, that she wouldn't fail this time, that despite what her mind was saying, her heart was leading her in the right direction. That's one thing she wasn't used to doing, following her heat, her mind always had the upper hand, after all she was a genius. This time, though, she was letting her heart do the talking and so far, it was going on track. She placed her hands on her belly and sighed again trying to stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"You ready, Alley?" Her sister, Melanie asked standing in front of her.

"Yes," Allison answered with a smile on her face, a smile that wouldn't disappear if she wanted it to.

**EEEE**

Jack stood at the altar anxiously waiting for his bride to appear. He watched with an eager smile on his face as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, one of them being his beautiful daughter Zoe, who gave him a wink. His heart beat out of his chest and his palms were sweaty. He had to admit, he was scared of failing again but when the doors opened revealing his wife-to-be, those fears slowly faded and hope and faith surrounded him. He knew by just looking at her, that they would take the world by storm, that by being together they could beat all odds and prove themselves wrong.

His breath caught at the sight of Allison. And with every step she took, his heart skipped a beat. He looked into her eyes from the distance and read them with ease. And he looked into her eyes as she placed her hand in his mouthing the words ,'I_ love you'. _Allison smiled in return.

**EEEE**

_Next year let's call this date our anniversary  
__The day I put my heart in your hands and said that it was yours to keep  
__From this moment on I said that you'll always be mine  
__Cuz girl when I'm alone with you there's only one thing that's on my mind  
__And baby it's you_

Jack squeezed Allison's sweaty palm and smiled up at her. It was almost time for her to recite her very own vows and he could tell she was nervous.

Allison sighed as the tears forming in her eyes spilled over, "There's not enough words in this world to explain how I feel about you, Jack Carter... I just know that there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you and when you're not with me I literally count the hours and minutes and seconds until we're together again. Jack, I just want you to know that the love I have for you is unconditional and undying. And today, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of my life."

"Allison Blake...you are the love of my life. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing, beautiful woman I have ever met... Alley," Jack said wiping a tear from her cheek, "I love you more each and everyday. I have never felt so close to a woman in my life, I have never felt this way about a woman before and frankly, Alley, I don't want to. I cherish every moment I have with you and that is never going to change... I look forward to every second or minute I get to spend with you because you're amazing... And I promise you that as your husband I will love you, and cherish you, and never let our love fail, Allison. I love you."

Henry smiled at the couple before him as he watched them exchange rings and intertwine fingers. He was definitely anticipating being the first to pronounce the couple as husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack," Henry smiled, the crowd clapping, "you may kiss the bride."

Allison's smile was a mile wide, as was Jack's as he placed his hand on Allison's cheek. Jack lowered his head, slowly, and met her lips with his.

_The way you walk, the way you talk  
__The way you say my name and smile (you)  
__The way you move me, the way you soothe me  
__The way you speak softly through the night (you)  
__Every morning you rise and open your eyes  
__I just wanna be there with you baby  
__I just wanna be yours from this day fourth_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the song.


End file.
